


Infinito

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash, spirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: El tiempo avanza ante nuestros ojos y la tierra no deja de girar, pero Jim no dejó de amarlo ni mucho menos desearlo y entre el pasar de las noches que se alzaban día tras día.Quiere alcanzar el infinito con Spock.





	Infinito

**Author's Note:**

> Este o.s lo escribí hace un año, fue el primero que hice de esta franquicia. Corregida lo mejor que se puede, porque no sé cómo la hice. 
> 
> Es AU, por eso los personajes están súper Ooc, que espanta (?) Pero es el primero, tengan piedad de una joven mente que solo quiso retratar los sentimientos que sintió tiempo atrás en una noche muy extraña. 
> 
> Sepan perdonar esa falta.

Entre el polvo estelar te pude encontrar y me di cuenta que te podía amar sin miramientos ni arrepentimientos. Créeme, no había noche en la que conciliara un sueño tranquilo sin pensar en nuestro encuentro tan fugaz. 

Y siempre he creído ser una constelación pequeña sin valor pero pudiste verme, lograste hallarme sin quererlo. Me sentí tan querido, amado y deseado instantáneamente. 

Ahora la tierra sigue girando y yo pienso que tus ojos negros esconden secretos, estrellas y nebulosas similares a tu mente. No me dejas descubrir más allá de lo que eres y, me frustra no poder avanzar más. La latente lucha de mis sentimientos ametrallando mi corazón no me deja en paz. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Spock y-yo...

Tu rictus denota frialdad y molestia al estar frente de ti. Dulce y fría constelación no tienes paciencia cuando se trata de mí. 

«¿Quién te tendría paciencia Jim?» 

—Si has venido para tartamudear es mejor que te vayas Jim.

—¡No! Yo no, no he venido para eso. 

Suspiras suavemente y me ofreces pasar a tu pequeño departamento. Todo está igual desde la última vez que lo dejé. Spock eres tan ordenado como siempre y pulcro. Nada se te escapa. 

—¿A qué vienés? Ya te has llevado todo lo que te pertenece —pronuncias elocuente con un leve rumor de hastío.

—Lo siento. 

—¿Qué? 

—Lo siento tanto Spock... —mis lágrimas ya caen en picada sin ánimo de detenerse. 

—¿Lo dices después de un mes? ¡¿En serio?! —vociferas con furia, mordiendo tu labio inferior con saña. 

¿Qué más podía hacer? Yo soy débil y me rendí en buscar tus secretos y hurgar tu corazón. Estar junto a ti Spock, era sentir soledad aunque trasmitieras otro sentir. La soledad en tu constelación me hacía perder a tal punto que mis estrellas se apagaron e hicieron supernova hace un mes. 

Donde débil y cobarde expuse toda la negrura de mi ser. 

—Sé que no tengo perdón, así que, ¿me abrazas una última vez hasta asfixiarme? —pregunto decaído y con una esperanza inaudita. 

—No puedo. No... —te desplomas en el sofá de la pequeña sala—. ¿Cómo voy a abrazar a alguien que destruyó lo único bueno que me quedaba? 

Oh sí. 

Soy el culpable de su destrucción. 

—Por favor... —ruego por lo que pido. 

Me estoy convirtiendo en una estrella fría o un agujero negro. No lo sé, ya no sé que soy. Luego de ser descubierto no sé que más puedo ser. 

Pero te sigo amando. 

Noche tras noche anhelo refugiarme en el calor de tu estrella más grande y querer ser rodeado por sus brazos, para protegerme de asteroides. Del infierno gélido. 

—Jim, ¿por qué? —susurras antes de envolverme entre tus brazos y aprietas muy fuerte.

Porque soy una estrella que necesita de otra para no sentir frío. Necesita la soledad de la otra porque no puede aguantar la suya. Porque me pierdo entre los pasajes más oscuros y si pudieras leer mentes estoy seguro que mi alma te aterrorizaría. 

—Porque soy un cobarde —te contesto Spock. 

—¿Eres cobarde en tratar de amarme?

—Sí... —una vez más uso monosílabos. 

Te amo. 

Te amo y tenía miedo de lo que puedan decir, de tu soledad, de mi inseguridad. De todo, si se resume. 

—¿Me dejas enseñarte a amarme? 

—¿Me perdonas? —te contesto con otra pregunta.

—Jim, aunque no quisiera y me mostrara terco, siempre lo haría. Te perdonaría. 

—Oh.

Me sonríes y buscas mis labios para atraparlos con los tuyos, tu barba de días me pica pero no le doy tanta importancia. Lo que me interesa es tu suave lengua recorrer mi interior con cariño y suavidad. Pidiendo permiso y yo te dejo. De hecho no debes pedir permiso, mi boca ya es totalmente tuya. 

—No te vuelvas a ir —murmuras apartando tus labios. Hacemos un pequeño sonido al separarnos. 

—No me iré. 

—¿Aunque quiera poseerte de nuevo? 

—No. Spock, quiero ser tuyo. 

Tus comisuras se elevan en una sonrisa—. Empezamos de nuevo. Y esta vez hay que hacerlo bien Jim. 

Aún posees tu ropa medio formal del trabajo y me arrastras a tu habitación. Aquella que conozco, con todos sus rincones y es asombroso que ni siquiera recuerde algo de mi antigua habitación, que está contigua a la tuya. Siempre era acabar en tu recámara de alguna manera. 

Spock, me has recostado en tu cama con delicadeza temiendo que me rompas, ¿pero no es mejor hacerlo? Es lo justo luego de lo que hice. 

—Sácate la camisa —me indicas. Mientras luchas con tu propia prenda, después de haberte quitado el saco gris.

Obedezco y de paso me quito las zapatillas blancas con esfuerzo mínimo. 

—¡Spock! —mi voz se eleva al tener tu boca besando mi torso con esmero. 

Tus manos recorren cada centímetro de mi piel sin pavor, sabes donde tocar Spock, sabes cada punto de mis lunares y los unes con tu boca. ¿Serán como estrellas para ti? Mi clavícula ahora es presa y estoy seguro que mañana se notarán los chupetones. 

Y tu barba quema. Me quema endemoniadamente bien. 

—Jim... Eres mío.

Tu voz está cargada de deseo y me mareo. 

—Lo soy.

Mi mente grita que me beses y me estás dejando deseoso en creces. Has desabrochado tu cinturón y haces lo mismo conmigo. Aunque yo quedo desnudo primero y te has deleitado al verme. Yo con esmero aguanto mi deseo. Deja de una vez de observar y mejor ven a probar lo que ofrezco y, dame lo que merezco. 

—En verdad, ¿cómo he podido prohibirme el gozo de tenerte? 

Tal parece que tú Spock respondes a lo que quiero, ya no miras más y te encargas de la erección de mi sexo. Lo estas delineando con tu lengua y la has engullido con descaro. 

¿Hace tan solo 15 minutos tu rostro demostraba cómo estabas amargo? De esa cara ya no queda nada. Mejor dejaré de pensar y me someteré a mi preciosa constelación. 

Tu estrella en la oscuridad brilla y me estoy perdiendo en el elixir del deseo, quiero más, quiero que me tomes de ya. «Déjate de rodeos Spock.»

—Calma debo prepararte. 

Hay bullicio en mi mente y sólo asiento. Me besas una vez más y mientras me observas siento tus dedos hundirse en mi con una viscosa sustancia, no me importa que es pero l  
Te necesito ahora mismo. No duele tu intromisión tanto como lo esperaba. «Ahógame Spock.»

Me adviertes que vas a entrar y mi ansioso berrido te indica que te quiero. Entras y me siento desgarrar. No importa el dolor porque es placentero y en eso mi vista se nubla. Mis sentidos me envían regaderas de sensaciones. Y voy corriendo a kilómetros por hora.

Las embestidas suaves se convierten en fuertes a medida que pasa el tiempo, te abrazo más cerca a mi cuerpo chocando nuestros pechos, quiero que sentirte más hundido y que toques ese punto que me hace gritar por pedir más. 

Anhelo alcanzar el infinito de tus estrellas Spock. Y con cada estocada me encamino un poquito más y voy alcanzarte. Voy alcanzarlo, lo sé. No hay duda. 

Un gruñido me hace saber que has frenado llenando con tu esencia. Y, y.., pude alcanzarlo, toqué el infinito juntando tu boca con la mía. Logré ver en tus ojos negros a través de mis opacos azules tu constelación infinita, aquella que alguna vez vi por accidente. 

—Te amo Jim. 

Spock, te has recostado en mi pecho y estás llorando. 

—Promete que nunca te vas a soltar de mí. ¿Me entiendes Jim? —me enfrentas con lágrimas imposibles de detener. 

—No lo haré. Mi terrible descubrimiento fue soltarte. No quiero fallar de nuevo y tener miedo. 

Nos sostenemos de nuestras manos para enjuagar nuestros labios otra vez, nunca me cansaré. Aunque para algunos sea asqueroso no me detendré. 

Ya no tengo tanto miedo como antes, de ser un enfermo como dicen algunos. 

¿Cómo no dejarse llevar por una enfermedad que te hace sentir tan bien? ¿Cómo apartarme de mi constelación divina? ¿Como no sentirse tan humano cuando está recostado encima de mí? 

¿Alguien tiene la respuesta a este infinito de preguntas? 

—Cae conmigo Jim. 

—Spock, caería contigo aunque me sacrifiquen.


End file.
